


please dont steal the blood bags

by no_writing_just_ideas_without_motivation



Series: some hopefully not cliche Hamilton vampire aus I stole from tumblr [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Coconut water??, Doctor John Laurens, First Meetings, Fluff, George Washington is a Dad, M/M, Not Beta Read, Trans John Laurens, Vampire Alexander Hamilton, idk you'll see, its very gay, its very subtle tho, this is v fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23288038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_writing_just_ideas_without_motivation/pseuds/no_writing_just_ideas_without_motivation
Summary: The on-call rooms of the hospital didn't have the most comfortable beds in the world but after a 15 hour day, they felt like heaven. John stumbled into one, not even bothering to turn the lights on, and collapsed into a bunk, throwing a "sorry, don't mind me" to the couple fucking in the bunk across the room.~*~*~Idk guys it's quarantine and im fucking bored
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Series: some hopefully not cliche Hamilton vampire aus I stole from tumblr [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674919
Comments: 11
Kudos: 84





	please dont steal the blood bags

The on-call rooms of the hospital didn't have the most comfortable beds in the world but after a 15 hour day, they felt like heaven. John stumbled into one, not even bothering to turn the lights on, and collapsed into a bunk, throwing a "sorry, don't mind me" to the couple fucking in the bunk across the room. 

"Dude-" one of them started, sounding offended, but John was already sound asleep. 

He was woken up what felt five minutes later by Doctor Washington throwing the door open and flipping the lights on. 

"Mr. Laurens, there you are," the man said. "Can you go check the blood bank, please?" 

John twisted in the bunk and squinted at the doctor, rubbing his eyes. "I'nt that a nurse's job?"

Washington raised an eyebrow. "It's three in the morning, Mr. Laurens. If the nurses are here, they've got bigger things to deal with, and you're taking a nap." The doctor turned to leave, but paused and looked to the other side of the room. "Please don't fuck in the on-call rooms, ladies, that's not what they're here for. John, blood. Chop, chop." Washington vanished out the door, his white lab coat billowing behind him. 

John groaned and threw his legs over the side of the bunk, resting his elbows on his knees and rubbing his hands over his face. He yawned and met the gaze of the girls across the room, Eliza and Maria, some of John's classmates. 

"I don't think I've ever heard Washington swear before," Maria said sleepily.

"I think after three AM anyone is legally allowed to swear, even Washington. I didn't know you two were...?"

"Go check the blood banks, Laurens," Eliza replied. Maria chuckled and pulled the other woman closer, kissing her forehead. 

John laughed and pulled his lab coat on, ribs groaning in protest. He made his way to the blood banks, carefully avoiding anyone who would ask him to do anything, and got there with almost no incidents. The floor was almost completely deserted save for the asleep security officer behind the counter, snoring.

John's lips twitched. "Herc. Herc, wake up." He reached over the counter and prodded the large man's shoulder.

Herc woke with a snort and sat up, squinting against the bright fluorescent lights. "...John?"

"Yeah, bud," John replied, grinning. "You okay?"

"What are ya doin' here?" The other man replied, voice thick with sleep. "'S not your floor."

"Washington wanted me to check the blood banks. Mind letting me in?"

Herc yawned. "Uh huh. Go ahead, door's unlocked."

John chuckled and pat the other man's shoulder. "Don't sleep on the job, Herc."

"'Kay." The man's head fell back on the desk and he was snoring away in seconds.

John shook his head and walked over to the door to the bank, pulling it open and... "What the fuck?"

The small, brown-haired, tanned, gorgeous man froze, his arms filled with type AB blood bags, as was the cooler on the floor next to him. "This... is not what it looks like."

John raised an eyebrow, eyes scanning over the empty shelves of the cold room. "Looks like you're stealing blood bags, man."

"I... Okay, maybe it is what it looks like, but, I, uh, I... have a reason...?" The man tried, slowly putting the blood into his cooler. 

"Uh, no," John started, holding up a hand. "Put those back. _Dude_. Stop. You can't just-"

The man placed one more blood bag into the cooler and shut it, not dropping his eye contact with John. "Look, uh, I don't want to kill you, Doctor...?"

"John," John replied, then immediately cursed himself. Great, John, give your name to the person stealing blood bags, perfect. "Just John. I'm... not a doctor. I'm an intern. Wait, did you just threaten to kill me?"

The man's eyes widened. "What? No. I said I _didn't_ want to kill you."

"Which insinuates that you _can_..." 

"I mean, I _could_ , but I don't _want_ to, which is why I said that I _don't_ want to, so-" the man stopped and took a deep breath. "Wow, this conversation really got away from me. Uh, I'm gonna go now, John, it was nice meeting you, I'll just take my blood and leave..."

He tried to sidle past John, but he held out his arm to catch the other man in the chest and push him back. "Look, Mr...?"

"Alexander," the man said. 

"I can't let you steal this many blood bags, Alexander," John said, still wondering if this was real or just one of those sleep-deprived fever dreams you get while sleeping on-call. "Even with a good reason, there's this covid-19 thing going around, if you hadn't heard, and we're overloaded as is, so..."

"So...?"

John sighed. "Put 'em back, Alexander."

"Can't do that," Alex replied. "I need these. I don't like killing to feed, so this is all I've got."

"Wha-? Killing? _Feed_? What are you, a vampire?" John snorted, waiting for Alex to join in on the joke.

Alex bit his lip, gaze pointed at the floor as if it was suddenly very interesting. 

John's jaw dropped. " _No_."

"Yeah..."

"Huh," John said, clearing his throat. "That's. Wow. Uh."

Alex sighed. "Can I go now?"

John bit his lip and shoved his hands in the pockets of his lab coat, rocking back and forth on his heels. He looked over his shoulder at Herc, still asleep, and sighed. "Alright. Here's the thing. There are sick people here, Alexander. People who need transfusions, or they die. If you're a vampire, you don't _get_ sick, right?"

"No, but I'll starve... Waste away to nothing... Never be able to move again..."

John groaned, rubbing at his face. "I am way too tired for this, man. Please put them back. I can't lose my residency, my dad would _kill_ me. Just... I don't know, drink some coconut water, or something."

Alex's eyebrows creased as he held back a laugh and, wow, he was kinda adorable. "Coconut water?"

John shrugged, face flaming. "I-I don't know, uh, we use them in transfusions sometimes. Like when we don't have any _real_ blood because a _vampire_ stole it all."

"Wait, really?" Alex's eyes lit up with this new knowledge. "That's so cool! Does it work long term? What does it replicate? Are there any other things you use? Could I just eat a coconut and never have to drink blood again? 'Cause, frankly, it's not my favorite. It tastes good, and all, but it's kinda slimy and sticky and it stains everything, and-"

"Alexander." John interrupted, expecting to immediately be talked over.

"Yes?" 

John blinked. "Well, to answer your question, it's not perfect. We only use it in emergencies, and even then it's an absolute last case scenario, and very rare. It's not exact, but it replicates the liquid inside the red blood cells, with low sodium and high potassium. You can take iron tablets, I guess, but I don't know if it'll actually replicate your diet. Or coconut water, for that matter, it was just a suggestion. No, I don't think you could just eat a bunch of coconuts, because it'd be pretty expensive and coconut is, frankly, disgusting."

"Uh huh. Right. What if I mixed, like, two parts coconut water and one part blood?"

John sighed, pinching at the bridge of his nose and resting a hand on his hip. "Alexander, please don't kill me or anything, but I am so exhausted. Please don't make me wake Herc up. I'd rather not have you kill him, or something."

"Huh? No, I think I'm gonna go vegan. Try that coconut water. Here, you can have these." John was handed a cooler full of blood bags before the cute vampire winked at him and promptly vanished. 

John blinked, taking in what had just happened, and started restocking the blood bags.

"John?" 

John turned to see Hercules standing at the door and raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Everything okay? I heard voices."

"Huh? Yeah, everything's fine! Probably just- oh!" 

"What? What's wrong?"

John bit his lip, grinning uncontrollably as he looked down at the slip of paper with a phone number written on it in beautiful, loopy cursive, tucked carefully away between two of the blood bags.

"Nothing's wrong," he told Herc, tucking the piece of paper into his lab coat pocket. "Absolutely nothing." 


End file.
